SE MIA
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Es mi particular punto de vista de como Albert le declaro sus sentimientos a Candy y como ella se sintio al saberlo. Historia escrita para la Guerra Florida 2011.


**SE MIA.**

_**-¿Te gusta Candy?**_

_**-¡Es una colina hermosa!... pero ¿Viajamos a Nueva Zelanda para mostrarme una colina? **_

_**-Acabo de comprar algunas hectáreas de tierra y lo que ves es de mi propiedad.**_

_**-¿Albert, de cuantas hectáreas estamos hablando?**_

_**-Pues... de algunas. Aquí en esta colina construiré la casa que compartiré con la futura madre de mis hijos y…**_

_**-¿La madre de tus hijos? ¿Ya elegiste esposa? ¿Quién es, la conozco?**_

No pude evitar interrumpirte y preguntar con unos celos mal disimulados.

_**-¡Hey! Son muchas preguntas ¿No crees? Solo te diré que yo no la elegí, mi corazón decidió por mí. La conoces bien pero no te diré quién es, solo que la estoy conquistando poco a poco, pero ella parece no darse cuenta.**_

_**-Entonces es una ¡tonta y despistada! Ven pongamos el mantel y comamos algo ¡Tengo hambre!**_

Dando por terminado el tema, me dí vuelta, sintiendo tristeza en mi corazón, preguntándome quién era la dueña de tu amor. Sin notar el brillo malicioso y divertido en tu mirada y la sonrisa mal disimulada en tu rostro… una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_**-¡Ya está todo listo! Albert… ¿Albert? ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**-Estoy aquí, buscando algo.**_

_**-¿Buscando? ¿Qué perdiste?-**_ pregunté inclinándome al lado tuyo para ayudarte a buscar lo que habías perdido.

_**-No perdí nada, te dije que busco algo.**_

_**-¿Y que buscas?**_

_**-Un trébol de cuatro hojas.**_

_**-¿Un trébol? ¿Y para qué?**_

_**-Candy…Candy ¿No conoces la leyenda del trébol de cuatro hojas? Ven te la contaré mientras comemos.**_

Tomándome de la mano, la acariciaste con tus dedos, produciendo un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda. Me senté y tú lo hiciste a mi lado. Me ofreciste un sándwich que comí en forma presurosa, sintiendo sobre mí tu mirada, observándome detenidamente. Provocando que un sonrojo apareciera en mi rostro, obligándome a desviar la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Y fingiendo que nada pasaba, te pregunté.

_**-¿Y bien, cuál es la historia?**_

_**-¿Historia?-**_ preguntaste, saliendo de tu escrutinio.

_**-Sí, la leyenda del trébol de**_ _**cuatro hojas.**_

_**-Bueno, la mayor parte de la gente piensa que los tréboles son simplemente plantitas, pero en realidad no es así. La verdad es que los tréboles son flores… son las flores del amor.**_

_**-¿Las flores del amor?**_

Con tu índice cerraste mis labios, pidiéndome silencio y quizás… solo quizás, sentí que dejaste unos instantes de más tu dedo sobre mis labios. Y continuaste tu relato.

_**-Todos sabemos que existen tréboles de cuatro hojas…pero alguna vez tuvo que nacer el primero. En un campo como este o en cualquier otro, hubo montoncillos**_ _**de tréboles de tres hojas. Entre ellos había relaciones de amistad, devoción, admiración y…**_ _**atracción.**_

Terminaste diciendo con tu varonil voz, remarcando la última palabra… _**atracción**_… mientras me dirigías una mirada que no supe interpretar.

_**-Hasta que un día dos tréboles, se enamoraron por completo, sus tallos temblaban al despertar cada mañana y contemplarse el uno al otro. Los tréboles querían ser uno solo, pero sabían que no era posible, eran dos flores diferentes y no podían convertirse en una.**_

_**-¡Qué triste historia!-**_ susurré.

_**-Y eso no es todo existían cosas entre ambos que los separaban. Pasó el tiempo y los tréboles estaban más y más enamorados, pero eran un par de tontos que no se atrevían a confesar sus sentimientos, hasta que un día ya llenos por completo el uno del otro, decidieron dejar ir su parte negativa… aquello que los separaba.**_

_**-¿Y qué los separaba?-**_ pregunté mientras tomaba jugo, ofreciéndote un poco, agradeciéndome con un gesto.

_**-El miedo… el miedo era lo que hacía que se separasen, cuando por fin decidieron dejar que se fuera esa parte, con ella murió también una de sus hojas y entonces…**_

_**- Y… ¿Qué pasó?**_

_**-¿Me podrías dejar comer un poco?**_

Avergonzada asentí, observándote detenidamente mientras mordías tu sándwich y notando el sensual movimiento de tus labios… ¡Hey! … Un momento… desde cuando es sensual ver comer a alguien.

Interrumpiendo bruscamente mis pensamientos miré como tomabas un poco de vino, tragué saliva al observar como cerrabas con placer tus ojos, deleitándote con su sabor. Mientras una gota de sudor corría desvergonzada, acariciando la piel de tu cuello, perdiéndose en tu pecho que se vislumbraba a través de los botones, impúdicamente abiertos de tu camisa… era una visión totalmente erótica.

Un calor sofocante invadió mi cuerpo, alojándose en mi vientre, mientras mi cerebro me jugaba una jugarreta, al imaginarme seguir con mis manos y labios el camino recorrido por esa gota traviesa.

Un estremecimiento de placer me sacudió, abochornada.

Me levanté de súbito, mientras decía como si nada.

_**-¿No crees que hace un poco de calor?**_

Pero terrible equivocación... yo y mi bocota.

Asintiendo, te quitaste la cazadora que llevabas puesta desabrochando otro botón de tu camisa, notando el nacimiento de dorados vellos, tan rubios como el sol. Instintivamente estiré mi brazo queriendo tocar y comprobar su suavidad.

_**-¿Deseas algo, Candy?**_

Un rubor furioso cubrió mis mejillas al escucharte, mientras una nueva oleada de calor me invadía…

¿Qué si deseaba algo?... ¡Te deseaba a ti!... ¡a ti!... ya no lo podía negar… mi cuerpo te necesitaba…te reclamaba como mío.

Te habías propuesto volverme loca, ¿verdad?... loca por ti.

_**-Candy, ¿deseas algo? - **_Volviste a preguntarme**.**

_**- Un poco de jugo… y que continúes con la historia.**_

_**-¿En que me quedé?**_

_**- Creo que mencionaste que dejaron morir una de sus hojas.**_

_**-Cierto, cuando decidieron hacer eso por fin se fundieron en un solo tallo… en un solo cuerpo… formando un trébol de cuatro hojas. Hay muy pocos tréboles que consiguen llegar a los límites del amor, pero esa es su máxima expresión. Desde entonces se dice que los tréboles de cuatro hojas traen buena suerte; porque no son otra cosa que la representación del amor puro.**_

_**Por eso cuando encuentres uno, es que estás preparado para la gran aventura de amar y si alguien te lo regala… es que está invitándote a compartirla.**_

¿Era mi imaginación? O esta leyenda del trébol de cuatro hojas se había convertido en un cuento con tintes excitantes en mi cabecita… imaginando no solo compartir con Albert el amor, sino todo lo que conlleva… besos, caricias y la pasión de la entrega total.

Sintiendo las respuestas en mi cuerpo ante el deseo que me estaba consumiendo y tratando de no ser tan obvia a sabiendas que eso era imposible, pues el sonrojo, mi respiración entrecortada y el palpitar visible de las arterias de mi cuello, me delataban.

Con la garganta reseca y pasando saliva con dificultad, exclamé:

_**-Albert, ¡esa es una hermosa leyenda!**_

_**-Existen muchos más significados, ¿quieres escucharlos?**_

Asintiendo cambié mi posición, recargando mi espalda en el tronco del árbol que nos daba sombra. Sin previo aviso imitaste mi acción quedando sentados juntos… demasiado juntos, lo sabía pues llegaba hasta mí el aroma de tu loción, resignada me relajé y una rica somnolencia hizo presa de mis párpados.

Cerrando los ojos, me recargué en tu pecho, momento en que aprovechaste para pasar tus brazos por mi cuerpo, atrayéndome más a ti y acunándome… disfrutando ambos de nuestra cercanía y sintiendo el latir acompasado de nuestros corazones.

_**-¿Albert?**_

_**-Mmmm… dime.**_

_**-Las leyendas que faltan.**_

Sonriendo de esa manera que me encanta, continuaste con tu relato.

_**-Dicen que Eva al ser desterrada del paraíso, se llevó un trébol como un acto de pudor. Algunos creen que los tréboles los protegen de la locura y los resguarda de los demonios.**_

_**También existe la creencia de que si tienes un trébol de tres hojas te protegen de las hadas y si posees uno de cuatro hojas te conviertes en dueño de ellas. **_

_**Para los marineros es el símbolo máximo de la suerte. Pero en definitiva, mi favorita es el significado que tiene entre las personas que se aman.**_

_**-¿Y qué significa?-**_ Pregunté al mismo tiempo que notaba como tú mirada azul se oscurecía y con voz ligeramente enronquecida me dijiste,

_**-… ¡Se mío!...**_ _**¡Te pertenezco!... por lo cual es muy obsequiado para solicitar y ofrecer amor a la persona elegida. Si lo regalas a tu pareja significa que su amor perdurará a través del tiempo.**_

Sin desviar tu mirada de la mía, me ofreciste tu pañuelo.

Con manos temblorosas, deshice sus dobleces para encontrarme con un trébol de cuatro hojas. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, pasé la mirada del pañuelo a tus ojos, mientras susurrabas a mi oído:

_**-Candy… ¡Se mía!**_

Por toda respuesta acerqué mi rostro, disminuyendo la distancia que nos separaba y con labios temblorosos, te besé. Deseando poder transmitirte todos mis sentimientos.

Rebosante de felicidad pegué a un más mi cuerpo al tuyo y escondí mi cabeza en el hueco que existe entre tu cuello y pecho, mientras repetía la misma petición.

_**-Albert… ¡Se también mío!... como yo soy tuya.**_

Delicadamente levantaste mi rostro y mirándome fijamente, me dijiste:

_**-¡Siempre he sido tuyo!... solamente tuyo.**_

Besaste con pasión mis labios disfrutando por primera vez... ese beso largamente esperado y deseado.

_**By Tzitziki Janik.**_

* * *

_**Minific escrito para la Guerra Florida 2011.**_

_**Todos los derechos sobre los personajes e historia de Candy Candy, pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation.**_

_**Fic basado en la leyenda del trébol de cuatro hojas y escrito solamente por el placer de hacerlo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
